El rey azul
by Chenzi
Summary: No importa, sí tú, me miras yo me convierto en un rey azul. Fanfic para el concurso en de la página de Facebook [Corazón de Melón Yaoi]


**El rey azul**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de la autoría de Chinomiko, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro [aún]**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Castiel poso sus ojos grises sobre el cristal de la floristería. Faltaba una semana para navidad y había trabajado muy duro, aunque no lo necesitara, para poder comprar dos rosas ¿Por qué? Bueno, pensaba regalárselas a alguien, obviamente; Pero al parecer primero tenía que juntar el valor necesario para entrar al local.

Miro por enésima vez el reloj digital en su muñeca y frunció el ceño, iba tarde. Decidió al fin entrar al lugar y comprar de una vez las malditas flores. Realmente no estaba seguro para que servían, a sus 12 años solo estaba seguro de que el sol salía de día y se ponía durante la noche; Pero, su madre siempre se ponía muy contenta cuando su padre le regalaba flores, aunque fuera solo una y en un día sin importancia.

—Los adultos tienen manías raras—se auto convenció.

Después todo estuvo tranquilo, o al menos hasta que sintió a la gente observándolo mientras caminaba. Especialmente a las niñas, dirigió su vista hacia donde una de ellas poso sus ojos ¡Las flores! Se sintió avergonzado de repente. No es que no fuera a darlas con la intención que ellas suponían, pero era raro que los demás adivinaran. Intento esconderlas, pero no tenía lugar donde guardarlas.

—Caramba—"maldijo". Después solo atino a ponerlas tras de sí y caminar lo más rápido que pudiera sin parecer sospechoso.

A ese paso no tardó nada en llegar al parque donde se reuniría con su…eso. Llevo una de sus manos hacía a su mejilla, estaba caliente. Decidió caminar lento para tranquilizarse un poco. Comenzó a pensar de nuevo ¿Sus padres lo castigarían por algo así? ¿Era algo malo? Si no lo era ¿Por qué lo hacían a escondidas? Su madre siempre le decía "No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas"; Para él esto no estaba mal, simplemente sentía…eso, algo tan "bonito" no podía ser malo ¿O sí?

Se paró en seco al ver a la persona con la que se reuniría, volvió a esconder las rosas en su espalda. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado de un momento a otro.

—Nath—llamó, haciendo una voz rara que le hizo enrojecer. El rubio volteo e hizo una mueca disgustada.

—Es tarde Castiel, me dijiste que a las seis y son las siete—se cruzó se brazos molesto.

—Lo sé, lo siento…pasé a un lugar primero—le dijo, parándose justo en frente de su interlocutor. Los ojos miel lo miraron curioso.

—¿Qué traes allí?—pregunto, intentado saber que escondía el pelinegro—¿Es para mí?—le sonrió esperanzado.

—Sí, es para ti—afirmo—Pero antes de dártelo, tengo una duda—el blondo le miro curioso, pero lo dejo proseguir— ¿Crees que esto es malo?—cuestiono.

—¿Malo? ¿En qué sentido?—pregunto al no entender muy bien la cuestión.

—Ya sabes ¿Crees que podrían castigarnos si saben que somos novios?—interrogo, frunciendo el ceño, intentando darle más peso a sus palabras.

—Umm—el futuro delegado se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca pensante—Quizá…No creo que sea porque es malo lo que hacemos; Más bien sería porque ellos no lo entenderían ¿No crees?—reflexiono—De todas maneras ¿Importa? Yo solo sé que aunque tardaras años en llegar a una cita, yo te esperaría—el de cabellos dorados se sintió sonrojar al decir algo tan cursi; Sin embargo era lo que sentía y no tenía mejor manera de expresarlo—Mi padre me puede dejar sin comer si quiere, mientras tu siempre llegues al punto de encuentro—termino.

El de ojos grises coincidía, aunque no creía que su padre…bueno, al menos no el suyo, lo dejara sin comer por algo así. Sintió su valor y confianza renovarse, y antes de volverlos a perder, extendió las flores hacía su nuevo dueño.

Los ojos miel del otro niño se abrieron grandes y miraron con sorpresa las dos rosas rojas que su compañero le tendía. Lo miró sorprendido, y sonrió divertido ante la cara roja y contrariada del otro. Castiel fruncía el ceño e intentaba evitar hacer contacto visual con el otro. Las blancas manos de Nathaniel recogieron las flores y las acercaron a su propio cuerpo para verlas mejor.

—Sabes que esto es súper cursi ¿No?—menciono, consiguiendo no reírse en el intento.

—Oh cállate, por poco no entro a esa maldita tienda—se cruzó de brazos molesto y con un puchero adornando su rostro. Su pequeño novio se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias Cas, las pondré en agua al llegar a casa—agrego con un tono dulce, una idea divertida cruzo su mente—Este regalo te hace parecer un príncipe—rio.

—¡¿Ah?! Claro que no, los príncipes son estúpidos—dramatizo—Si yo tuviera que elegir sería un rey—el rubio arqueo una ceja curioso, y una "muy brillante" idea atravesó el cerebro del pelinegro—Yo soy tu rey azul y tu mi rey rojo—agrego convencido.

—¿Rey azul?—hizo una mueca confundida—¿Por qué tú el azul y yo el rojo?—cuestiono curioso.

—El azul es tu color favorito, y el mío el rojo. Tu eres mi persona favorita, y estoy seguro de que yo soy la tuya…a mi parecer tiene mucho sentido—por muy raro que fuese, el argumento era inapelable. Claro, ambos eran niños y no necesitaban más que eso.

Él estaba seguro de porque el aspirante a estrella de rock había decidido ser un rey. "Los reyes pueden hacer lo que ellos quieran, aunque a los demás no les parezca correcto" Esa era su forma de decir que aunque sus padres los dejaran sin comer ellos seguirían juntos. Inconscientemente el rubio sonrió contento y acaricio con cariño las flores dadas.

Castiel se inflo de orgullo al ver al otro feliz. Él también estaba seguro. Aunque el mundo se callera a su alrededor; si Nathaniel posaba sus ojos en él, se convertiría en un Rey azul y haría lo que fuera, para que sus ojos miel no dejaran de mirarlo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Este es un pequeño Oneshot que hice para un concurso que se hizo en la página de Facebook [Corazón de Melón Yaoi], increíblemente gano :D Así que ahora lo público. Está inspirada en la canción homónima de Emmanuel

Sé que debería estar escribiendo el epilogo de "Con derecho a Roce" –quienes me siguen en esta historia saben de lo que hablo- y les juro que lo estoy haciendo, pero me involucre en otro proyecto, y bueeeno, este está absorbiendo más tiempo del que pensé.

Como sea, les agradezco que hayan leído esto y saben que amo sus comentarios, y que estos alimentan mi alma con amorsh. Así que, besos y nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
